The wearing of neckties by both men and women has been extremely popular for decades and continues to increase in popularity. As a result, one ever increasing problem associated with the wearing of neckties is the need for having the necktie cleaned or laundered in order to remove any dirt or stains as well as to keep the necktie looking new and vibrant.
In view of the inherent difficulty generally encountered in home laundering of neckties, due to their construction, most individuals have found it necessary to have neckties dry cleaned and pressed in order to maintain with the desired visual appearance. However, the dry cleaning of neckties has become increasingly expensive and alternate cleaning methods are continuously being sought.
The principal alternative to dry cleaning of neckties is home laundering. However, substantial difficulty has been encountered in being able to properly launder and press a necktie and maintain the same crisp, pressed visual appearance a necktie possesses when originally purchased, or when dry cleaned and pressed. In an attempt to satisfy this need, several necktie forms have been developed over the years.
Most prior art structures merely provide a necktie insert for use during the display of the necktie prior to purchase by the consumer. Other prior art constructions teach necktie shapers which are specifically constructed for stretching the necktie in the area of the knot, in order to eliminate the wrinkles normally resulting after the tie has been worn on several occasions. Further prior art systems have been constructed to be used as necktie inserts forms for assisting in ironing the necktie in an attempt to obtain its original appearance, while also providing a surface upon which the necktie can be manually scrubbed with a scrub brush.
In spite of the various prior art efforts, no prior art system has been developed which is capable of being quickly and easily employed by a consumer to assure complete, trouble-free drying of a necktie. In particular, no prior art construction exists for drying a necktie which is washed in a conventional washing machine, and provides both complete drying as well as wrinkle removal and shaping of the necktie.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a necktie drying insert which is capable of being quickly and easily used by the consumer for assisting in drying of a washed necktie.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a necktie drying insert having the characteristic features described above which is capable of providing trouble-free complete drying of a washed necktie as well as shaping the necktie during the drying process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a necktie drying insert having the characteristic features described above which also is capable of functioning to substantially remove all wrinkles from the necktie.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.